ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Conrad
Conrad Fletcher 'is a rather silent person, mostly keeping any dialogue to himself. This leaves him to be a silent knight, only speaking when directly spoken to and when he finds it necessary to give a response. Unlike most traditional knights, he finds his specialty in archery rather than swordsmanship. That's not to say that he should be underestimated, though. Conrad's Theme Background His backstory isn’t complex at all, and if anything quite simple for a knight. He grew up in the kingdom of Heavenleigh, which was really kind of simple. He lived with his parents and brother, on a farm not too far away. Growing up, he felt like he wasn’t destined to raise horses and grow crops, so he worked hard towards potentially becoming a knight one day. Soon that day came, at the age of 20. Even that life was quite simple, nothing too interesting. But, he felt that it was far better than living on a farm doing nothing but watching after animals and plants. Afterall, he wouldn’t find himself a nice woman to marry if he was just a farmer. Being a knight probably seemed far more interesting, let alone more “honorable.” Soon, war was brought upon the kingdom, sending it into destruction. Conrad managed to survive said war, and soon set out for far greater. While going on with his travels, he managed to reconnect with Heavenleigh, in likely the most “unexpected” way possible. And that was with Medaka Kurokami, the supposed princess of the fallen kingdom. Soon, he found himself joining alongside her travels, vowing to continue his allegiance to the kingdom. Though despite knowing she was the supposed royalty, he’s completely unaware that she had no information to such. Of course, he eventually ended up at Ainslet with her, where his adventure will continue. Personality Like mentioned, he's an extremely silent person, hardly uttering any words other than to cast his spells. Despite being basically a mute, he can be observed as a very loyal and hardworking man. You could easily describe him as a knight with an extreme amount of integrity, honor, and loyalty. Though he makes an extremely well toned leader, he easily is just as good a follower. He puts his allies first, but would happily go out of his way to momentarily protect others in the battlefield, within reason of course. Alliances are hard to come by with him, considering he's declared his allegiance to Medaka Kurokami and the kingdom of Heavenleigh. Appearance He very rarely goes out in public without his armor and longbow, but for special occasions he'll happily wear much more "appropriate" attire. Rather than having a well toned build, he has more of an athletic appearance. That's to be expected of an archer. His armor is of traditional Heavenleigh coloring, the primary coloring of the steel being gold with crimson designs. The robing along the bottom side of his armor is of crimson color, matching the designs on his armor. His hooded cape is a simple color of white, nearly a silver tone. On the back is the emblem of the kingdom, embroidered with gold threading. His helm has 4 short horns in total, each curving upwards symmetrically. Although it's expected for a knight to have rather heavy armor, his is more on the lighter side. It'll protect against most things, but is quite light due to his necessity towards being agile. His bow has the same design as the armor, or at least follows the same design. Gold in color with red designs and about three quarters of his height. (4'6" or 131 cm) In his more casual attire, it barely passes as casual. It somewhat resembles a mix between a military style and medieval appearance, the primary coloring being black and crimson, with some gold trimming. The cloth somewhat resembles a pattern of horizontal diamonds of a darker shade of black. The outlines of the piece that folds over, the collar, and shoulder pieces are a dark gold, clearly a bit darker than the steel on his armor. Across his chest is a crimson sash, which tucks into the crimson band around his waist. His pants are similar of design as his long sleeve, the same diamond pattern. Along the seam of his pants is the same golden color, a stripe running completely down both sides. Up to his knees are black boots, partially serving as shin guards. When travelling in this clothing, he can be observed with a traditional Heavenleigh scabbard and rapier. He resembles that of a Caucasian male with sandy blonde hair and crimson eyes. Combat He, of course, is no normal archer or knight. He utilizes different types of magic, but hasn't mastered them all. The most he's skilled in is light magic, but has somewhat honed his skills into other types. He's not the strongest knight out there when it comes to a fist fight, but he's quite agile and can take several hits. His spells are listed below. '''A side note is that the "ultimate" abilities can only be used once during a single fight. ' ''Eins'' Guardian’s Rain''' - Upon casting, the next nocked arrow will instead rain down around 20 arrows in a designated spot. Being hit with one, no matter the damage, inflicts a 25% damage debuff for 1 turn Zwei Entrapping Shot - A successful full piercing with this arrow will cause the target to be entrapped and unable to move for 1 turn Drei Light’s Flame - The next nocked arrow will be similar to that of a flaming arrow, aside from the fact that the flames can't be extinguished. The burning effect only lasts for one turn, whether it hits or not Vier Guardian’s Volley - Self explanatory. Similar to Guardian's Rain, but instead of it “raining arrows" a volley of 10 arrows is shot in a straight horizontal line Fünf Light’s Explosion - The next nocked arrow is an explosive shot, but only the size of a grenade. The explosion is like that of light, rather than the everyday frag grenade looking one Sechs Guardian’s Blessing - The next nocked arrow will cast down a hemispherical shield, those within the shield will then be healed overtime (it’s a rather weak heal, only capable of healing minor cuts, burns, etc.) and given an attack buff for 2 turns, and an immunity to demonic spells for 1 turn Sieben Heaven’s Piercing - Upon casting, the user pulls back farther on the arrow forcibly, charging up the arrow. The arrow is clearly larger than normal, and once shot will pierce almost anything within reason. The distance achieved is also greater, due to the forced power Acht Guardian's Tracing - A “debuff” is casted on the targeted person or object, allowing the user's shot arrows (normal only, cannot effect enhanced arrows) to hone into the target for the until the next turn Neun Guardian’s Improved Rapid Fire - An improved version of a previous skill, which allows the user to fire 3 arrows simultaneously as one arrow. Once shot, 2 arrows will shadow behind it, and of course, have the same effects and attributes as a normal arrow Zehn Guardian’s Execution - He will project 4 copies of himself. They're all completely made out of his projections and light, but still have high durability. They will all target one person or object, and each fire 4 arrows for a total of 20. They will then rearrange their aim and position to create a pentagon, the user MUST work with the copies for this to work. This will then create a pentagon only in his light, before completely closing into whatever's inside, and causes a large explosion, releasing a field of arrows within the past area the pentagon covered. The copies of Conrad will then shatter after being fully casted. This clearly is an "ultimate" Enhanced Arrows - 5 These can be casted wheneve'''r '''Light’s Flame - The next nocked arrow will be similar to that of a flaming arrow, aside from the fact that the flames can't be extinguished. The burning effect only lasts for one turn, whether it hits or not Heaven’s Piercing - Upon casting, the user pulls back farther on the arrow forcibly, charging up the arrow. The arrow is clearly larger than normal, and once shot will pierce almost anything within reason. The distance achieved is also greater, due to the forced power Light’s Explosion -The next nocked arrow is an explosive shot, but only the size of a grenade. The explosion is like that of light, rather than the everyday frag grenade looking one Poison Imitation - Self explanatory. When hit or cut with this arrow, poison damage is inflicted and remains that way the entirety of the fight until treated or sent out of combat. Poisoning is inflicted by light, and tip isn't in true, normal poison Reduced Movement - Arrows that reduces the targets movement speed. After being successfully hit with 6 consecutively in turns, it will stun/bind the target with his projected chains for a turn (automatically summoned) With his bloodline, he's able to have a form which is simply called "awakening." This allows him to use another spell set. This can only be performed once a day, as it causes it an extreme amount of strain on his body. It changes his appearance slightly, but really only gives him a halo, similar to that in the photo of him in armor. Awakening also increases his strength, but nothing too over the top. Ob’yatiye Konrada - Casts an illusion to all targets he wishes, sending them to what looks to be a peaceful, white field full of doves. Everything is made out of his projections and celestial light. Basically makes it harder to run away from him Ataka Golubey - He projects or uses the doves in the first spell to attack one target, essentially sending a swarm of them Uluchshennyye Tsepi Nebes - Improved light chains. They home in on a target, and protrude from any light source given. They relentlessly try to entrap the target to restrict their movements. They’ll try to entrap for 2 full turns Razbuzhennyy Armageddon - He will create a projected arrow that is clearly much larger than normal, and nock it. Upon impact, it will then cause pretty much create a tornado that stays in place, or more rather a wind tunnel that inflicts a great deal of damage. He will then create 4 more normalish looking arrows, and fire them all at once, which essentially mimics Guardian’s Rain but clearly a lot more arrows than in that skill. So, in short, stationary tornado and a ton of arrows (100+) This is clearly an "ultimate" Although he very rarely uses his sword while in his more "casual" attire, there are some unique attributes as well. Well, nothing too amazing, but still. When unsheathed it covers itself in a golden-white flame, adding some more offensive damage to it. This is to make up for his lack of strength, but there's nothing more about it. The flames simply make it so the damage taken from his hits is more than the ordinary blade. Trivia * His last name means "maker of arrows." * Favorite "food" is chocolate. * Where he got his red eyes is a mystery, since no one else in his family has them. * Has actually never cussed. * Before the revamp of roleplay, he was once a Divine Weapon. * Has a high tolerance to alcohol.Category:Characters